You
by Jaybee4
Summary: In the midst of war, young Kaden, Cross, and Link have left the safety of Allen's Ark. Kaden's only mission is to free the girl he loves from an akuma's body, but the other two have something different in mind... CrossxOCxLink; sister story to Prisoner


_**A/N: I don't know what was going through my head when I thought this up, but since it wouldn't leave me alone, I did what any sane person would do and wrote it out and put it up on FFN. This is a one-shot sister story to Prisoner (another one of my stories) and if you haven't read that one, just know that Kaden is an OC of mine. And those who have read the other fanfic, you get to learn a bit more about Kaden and his innocence (which will be explain a bit more in the next chapter)**_

_**Disclaimer: Anything in relation to D. Gray Man belongs to its respected mangaka; Kaden is mine :|**_

* * *

><p>"You have a small body." Cross noted.<p>

Kaden glared at him, pulling down his night shirt completely as he finished changing. "What of it?"

Cross continued to stare, chin in palm. "Not much, just that it reminds me of a young woman, or a girl's."

The glare directed at the red-haired man intensified and became killing daggers. "I don't want to hear that from you, Exorcist."

"Now now." Link walked into the room carrying a basket which he settled on the small stand besides the bed. "Right now we're a team, so we might as well act like one." He rummaged through the contents in the basket and pulled out a small bottle holding white pills. "Fuad, here are a few pills to help you sleep."

The raven stared at them before turning his head away. "I don't need them."

Cross scoffed at this. "Says the boy who cries at night for 'Nalia'."

Kaden's cheeks flushed as he turned away from the other two males, refusing to meet their eyes. "And if we're attacked during the night? I'll be dead weight, maybe literally."

Link turned the bottle in his hands. "These just help you relax and let you sleep peacefully. If there's enough noise around you, you'll wake up like always." He held them out for the boy to take them and inspect personally.

Being on the other side of the bed, Kaden had to climb onto it to take the bottle and remained kneeling on the mattress as he opened the round lid and sniffed the contents. "Are you certain?" He asked.

"Of course." Link assured him. "I don't simply buy from just anyone. But don't force yourself to take them if you don't want to." With that, Link grabbed a change of clothing from his bag along with a towel. "I'll go take my bath now."

"Ok, I'll leave the door unlocked; I doubt anyone would find us this soon." Kaden reasoned.

He watched Link nod and leave, closing the door behind him. Then he chanced a glance at the other left in the room, who was now smoking while staring out the window, and sighed. Kaden couldn't say he hated the man because 'hate' was too strong a word and highly unneeded in this world, but he could say confidently that he disliked the man. A lot, actually.

Cross caught the sigh and turned to him, grinning softly. "Don't like being alone with me?"

"I'd rather..." Kaden couldn't think up of a clever enough comeback and simply let the sentence fade away with another sigh as opposed to exerting himself with the thinking. "I'm going to sleep. Feel free to take the extra blanket in the chest." As he spoke, Kaden took a pill and swallowed it dry.

The man stood and put out the cigar, chuckling softly. "So, you're making me sleep on the floor?"

Kaden settled beneath the brown covers and made himself as comfortable as possible on the flimsy excuse of a pillow. "Link is taking the small couch so that leaves the futon for you." He lifted his head and grinning slyly. "But if it bothers you that much, you can always check-out a different room. I'm sure there's plenty more in this inn that could fit your taste."

The man shook his head and began removing his coat which was then thrown on the chair he had just been sitting on. "You'd run off the moment I step out of the room." He left on the white collared shirt that hid his well toned body and pants which he decided to sleep in. Then he removed the mask that usually covered half of his face and ran a large hand through his hair, combing it back as he thought. "I have a better idea." With wide strides, Cross moved to the bed and stood over a cautious Kaden. "I think I'll sleep with you."

Kaden was back to glaring. "No. You are staying away from me." When Cross ignored his words and instead propped a knee on the bed, Kaden grabbed the pillow he had been laying on and flung it at the man's head, hitting him square on and keeping it pressed against Cross's face. "Get off." He growled.

"That's no way to treat your Master now." Came the muffled words. Using his speed and strength, Cross grabbed the boy's wrist and pushed it away, climbing onto the bed in the process. He was able to successfully pin that arm down by Kaden's head and loom over him. Then, thinking ahead, he also pinned down the other arm with his free hand as he stared down with a blank expression.

Beneath him, Kaden thrashed with an obvious lack of strength. Knowing that the pill's effect was the cause, Kaden became still and stared right into those dark eyes. "Now what? Are you going to wait for me to fall asleep?"

"It'd be boring if you fell asleep." He lowered his head so that his lips were right next to Kaden's ear. "Instead, we could pleasure ourselves for a while." Came the husky whisper.

Blue eyes widened in shock before they narrowed in anger. "I can still fight, Cross."

"Not if I get Hikari's consent." Cross quickly responded. He sat back up while keeping his hold on the other. He looked at Kaden to speak through him and reach the very conscious innocence that resided within the boy. "Hikari, I'm sure you're aware of Kaden's state of mind and I offer to help him."

"State of mind? You don't know what you're talking about Cross!" Kaden began struggling again despite knowing it was useless.

Cross continued, ignoring Kaden's failed attempts. "He has a strong goal, but nothing set after it has been accomplished, so I am willing to create a 'future' for him. Or, at the very least, release him of some of that tension compressed inside his thin body."

"Shut up Cross!" Kaden yelled.

_He has my consent._

Kaden froze at the voice that resonated in his head. "H-Hikari...?" _Do you have any idea of what he's planning on doing?_

_Yes, he means to strengthen the bond between you._

Those brilliant blue eyes shut in frustration at not understanding why this was even happening. "Strengthen what bond, Hikari?" He cried out.

Above him, Cross smiled. "I'll assume that I have the precious innocence's permission." Without warning, lips attached onto the slender neck as they kissed and sucked.

Kaden reacted instantly as he began kicking at his attacker. He wasn't able to land a single hit but he still refused to give in. "GET OFF ME!"

His order seemed to take an effect as Cross raised himself again. "I don't want to hear that right now." The man said before diving down again, aiming for Kaden's mouth this time. The boy was in momentary shock and had left his lips parted, a perfect opportunity for the ex-general who quickly inserted his tongue to taste every angle and area within its reach. When he was bitten, and quite harshly, Cross responded by biting back on Kaden's lower lip. Their kiss was rough, forced, wild, with mingling saliva and blood from both sides. It was nothing like Cross has experience with other women but, it was strangely turning him on.

Kaden was despising every second of it. How dare this man invade him this way. Worse was the fact that this was his first real kiss. Sure he had pressed his lips shyly against his beautiful Nalia's, but they had never gone farther than that. Now, this one male he never wanted to be around was the one violating him, humiliating him and _not letting me breathe!_

Cross detached himself leaving a single strand of saliva still connecting them. He allowed his slightly hurried breath to slow, noticing the other pant heavily with flushed cheeks and angry eyes. Yes, it was certainly this appearance that was nothing like the other willing women that was making him excited and eager with his task. He gathered both of Kaden's arms and held down the two wrists in one of his hands and put the other to better use. While he returned to Kaden's neck, creating a trail of soft butterfly kisses along the soft skin until he reached the earlobe which he took between his teeth, his hand was busy looking for the end of the ridiculously long shirt Kaden wore to bed. Growing impatient, he simply grabbed at it and pulled it up to reveal a creamy chest and navel. He placed his palm over the exposed chest and slowly, so slowly, glided downwards.

"C-Cross! Stop this! NOW!" Kaden was losing control and he couldn't comprehend _why_. Why were these touches becoming less and less disgusting? Why did he have to bite his own tongue to keep from making any encouraging sounds? Then it hit him. It was the pill. Not only did it seep his strength away, let him relax, it also made him more _sensitive_. He liked Link as a friend, but now he was cursing at the man's name for even finding those things.

Cross' hand stopped at the elastic band holding Kaden's pants up and moved his hand back up. His finger nudged at a nipple teasingly before pinching it. He smirked lightly to himself at the shiver he felt from the body beneath his; he was definitely going to enjoy this. His hand soon left its present spot and returned downwards with feather touches ghosting over the smooth skin. His index finger hooked onto the pants and gave a little tug to uncover the joint of Kaden's hip bone.

Kaden struggled harder with his dissipating strength as he felt more of his body being revealed, especially in an area so private. He knew now—shock hitting him hard and quick at that moment—that Cross was serious about his actions. The man wasn't going to stop. A new feeling was rising from inside him, one he had shut away long ago. He was scared, scared for being so defenseless and at the mercy of another, bigger, man leaving him with no choice but to beg. Hikari wasn't going to help him and his own body was failing him. No, he wasn't going to give in. He would keep fighting and get out of this situation. "I'll make you…make up pay for this Cross." Releasing a subtle gasp and hating himself for it, Kaden twisted his head around, mouth opened, and bit into the first thing that he reached.

Cross groaned in pain, feeling lucky that the boy had also caught his hair as he latched onto his ear, hair that thankfully lessen the pain of the bite. It was amusing at first to have Kaden fight back, but now it was getting irritating. With his free hand, he suddenly squeezed Kaden's clothed member not at all softly. The moment he was released with the sound of a surprised cry, he raised his head and glared down at the boy. Kaden's white teeth were grinding tightly together and his eyes screwed shut, his whole head turned away to the side.

This wasn't working. With a sigh, Cross figured he would have to be a bit more gentle and persuasive in his actions if he wanted to completely dominate Kaden. He paused. Why was he getting the dire need to have Kaden under him, crying, moaning, and begging for more? His plan was to simply take the boy and give him another reason to keep moving forward even after freeing that akuma, instead of calling it a job well done and join her. His lower region was hardening with plain _want_. He wanted—needed, to break through the pride Kaden was immersed in, crumble it in his own hands and see what lay underneath, then do it all over again.

"What are you doing?"

Both heads instantly turned to the blond standing at the doorway, a confused and bewildered look frozen on his face. Link could do nothing but stare. Stare at the ex-general nestled between Kaden's legs with one arm holding down both of Kaden's and the other…the other arm hidden from view somewhere too private to even comment about. More importantly was Kaden's face, flushed and pleading, those amazing, crystal blue orbs looking directly at his.

After a stretched silence, Kaden finally spoke to him. "Link. Get him off me!"

That hand placed so comfortably on his crotch began moving again, expertly massaging in order to get the boy to quiet down again, save for the stifled whines. Cross sent him a warning with his eyes before looking back up at Link. "I'm sure you understand my reason."

Whatever stupor Link had been trapped he broke out with a frown. "Reason? What reason could you possibly have for-for doing _this_?" He rushed forward, his wet hair dropping small beads of water behind him.

"Saving him."

Those two words made Link stop in his step. "What are you say—"

"You know this too, what could happen once Nalia is saved."

Link looked away. He knew well what could happen once Kaden destroyed the one he loved with all his heart. No matter how strong the boy was, there was always the question of whether he would be able to live past having his precious person vanish twice from him. Link said nothing.

"That's why you bought those pills, am I right?"

Kaden's eyes widened at this. When again, nothing was said, he tried to find the answer in Link's face which was hard to do when the man's blond locks were blocking most of his face. It was hard to concentrate while being fondled by a man he despised, then be seen by a man he just might start to despise as well. But if Link wasn't rebutting the accusation, it had to be true. The man wasn't helping either. "Link?"

Moving fast, Link's hand shot forward to grip Cross' wrist. He glared hard into the man's eyes. "I wouldn't touch Fuad like you are doing now."

"Even when you desperately want to?"

"Even then."

"Both of you just shut up!" Kaden yelled, interrupting the small glaring contest by the other two males. "I am a _man_! Anything that's going through your dirty heads is impossible, i-it just can't happen!"

"You think so?" Cross smirked. "I can prove you wrong."

"You are not!" Link fumed. He still had a strong hold on Cross and was able to remove that indecent touch off of Kaden.

Cross returned his attention to the blond. Without breaking the eye contact, he grabbed onto one of Kaden's arms and yanked the boy up against his chest while his hand snaked around the boy to take hold of the back of his neck. He fisted the dark hair and pulled back to expose his neck. Cross licked him, from base to jaw in one agonizing slow movement, Kaden releasing a soft moan at the pleasurable feeling he was being forced to experience.

Link's face turned into a furious blush. "That's enough Cross!" He aimed to punch the redhead but Cross had anticipated the action. Before his fist could connect to flesh, he was thrown forward onto the bed behind Kaden by his other hand that had been holding Cross. Quickly, he sat up only to be pushed down again by having Kaden slammed into his chest and open arms. Cold, blank eyes belonging to the redhead strangled out the words from Links mouth before he could even form them. "This boy can't die."

Of course he couldn't, not when they were in the middle of a war and…not when Link didn't want him to. He had accepted the feelings he was having towards the boy long ago, but had never planned to act upon them. There was something about the boy's mysterious past, lonely eyes, and rare kind smile that drew him in. Link would help him, thus joining him in his quest, but nothing more. It was enough to simply keep the boy alive and moving. It was enough for him.

He lifted his arms, placing his hands on Kaden's shoulders, one of which was bare thanks to Cross' work. Something wavered inside him then, having the boy so close to him, right within his reach. That pale, inviting neck inches from the touch of his fingers. The control he had over himself was failing, more so by the red head's deductions and reasons. For a young man in love, what was left in the world after destroying that person?

Link pushed Kaden off his chest and held him there with a tight grip. Kaden sighed in slight relief when nothing more was done and made a move to get off the bed and as far away from the two men as possible. What could possibly be going through their brains? If they had built up tensions, they shouldn't be flaunting their problems on him, making him the 'girl' in the situation. And now he had his own problem down below which shamed him profoundly for having it in the first place. He was a man for crying out loud, not some woman or their object of lust in deprivation.

He was only able to shift his legs on the bed, barely twist his back, when the pressure on the hold on him increased and kept him in place. His next words were then caught in his throat when he felt something wet touched the back of his neck. Kaden flinched, and tried jerking away knowing well what it was massaging that sensitive area. "L-Link? What are you…"

The sensual action paused, and Kaden could feel the warm breath of the blond as he whispered against his skin. "Hate me if you will, for this. Just as long as you make me pay for this afterwards."

Taking this as his signal, Cross moved in again, his lips latching onto an exposed collarbone while his hands fiddled quickly and effectively on the buttons of Kaden's shirt. There was no escaping this time as Kaden was assaulted on both fronts. With his state of weakness, there was little to no hope in pushing both men off. He was crushed between them, his head falling back against Link as he continued to run his tongue across his back, then Kaden's spine would arch forward to connect to Cross' mouth that sucked on his chest and nipples. His thin shirt was pulled down and hands and lips seemed to touch him everywhere, lighting a fire in the pit of Kaden's stomach. His skin tingled at the passionate sensations that were quickly clouding his mind already relaxed by the medicine he'd taken earlier.

When Cross bit him on a hardened nipple, Kaden gasped, surprised at his own intensified libido. He didn't, _couldn't_, want it. "S-stop…" he breathed, "you can't…you can't do this to me…"

"Shhh Kaden." Link replied softly, massaging the scarred area surrounding the embedded green crystal at the center of Kaden's back. When he had first seen the form of Kaden's innocence, a green gem fused with his skin, he had been a bit appalled at how it had come to be for surely, the injured skin around it told of a less-than-natural innocence was alive, emanating a dulled green light. More amusing to the blond, as he discovered by licking and prodding that particular area, was how much Kaden responded to being kissed there.

Opposite of him, Cross was rather enjoying himself, dampening the boy's pride and righteousness. He was not a man fond of foreplay, usually cutting it short because of his own impatience. He indulged in it now, listening to the half-hearted denials embellished by erotic cries, feeling the slim, yet muscled torso, hips, and stomach that no woman possessed. This was a body that could withstand a bit of rough treatment, one that didn't bruise so easily and shivered at the harsher bites when a woman would cry out in pain. He could feel this own pants constricting him from free space as member hardened. _Soon…_he told himself, _just a bit longer_.

"No more…ahh…stop." Kaden's useless arms could only hold onto the broad muscles of Cross arms, clutching at the thin sleeves. He hated this, hated his traitorous body that cried out for more when Cross resumed to fondling him as he had been doing before Link had walked in on them. Silently begged to be touched as Link's hand stroked his back, shifting lower and lower, past the waistline of his pants and lower still…

"Ahh!" There was something inside him now, pushing in deeper in urgency. His whole body shot forward into Cross in surprise at the foreign object violating him in such a place. It shifted and prodded, hurting Kaden with its dry feel and forced entrance.

Cross grimaced at the sound of Kaden's near inaudible whines of pain right besides his ear. The boy was leaning against him, chin resting on his shoulder as his small hands clenched onto the sleeves of Cross' shirt. "Won't…won't work. Won't work…" he heard Kaden mumble.

Without saying anything, Cross put an arm around his back and lifted Kaden just a bit high, never once pausing in his ministrations with his other hand. Then he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small clear bottle and tossed it to Link when he caught the blond's eyes. Cross had wanted to be the one to take Kaden's virginity, but would probably be better for Link to go first. That man actually had feelings—beside simple lust—for Kaden and would take the time to be gentle and loosen the tension. Cross could wait it out for a bit longer, then he'd be able to pound into the smaller body without the hassle of having to prepare him.

Link took the bottle and inspected the oil inside. He lifted an eyebrow at Cross who half nodded, half shrugged, before he removed his finger from Kaden's backside and coated it with the clear contents. He then dropped a few drops of it on the boy's lower back, lifting up his hips and pushing down the cotton pants as he did so. Again, his finger slithered into the opened but with more ease. Glancing at Kaden who groaned in discomfort, still leaning against Cross, Link began to press against the tight walls, twisting and turning to assuage the tension. Then he inserted another digit and created a scissoring motion to loosen the hole.

And Kaden took it. He bit his tongue, promising himself he wouldn't beg like a pitiful being. He wouldn't cry and thus blinked away the tears that were beginning to form in the corner of his eyes. Kaden was actually wishing for the pain because taking pleasure from this would be bad. If only Cross would take away his damn hand that was stroking him with just the right force. Then he wouldn't have to bury his face into the man's well-toned chest to hide his guilty face already flushed with heat and desire.

When the fingers, now three of them, were pulled out and his pants long ago discarded, he chanced a look back and flinched. Link was rubbing the oil onto his own length, his breath rising as he touched himself. But Kaden could only focus on the threatening manhood, slightly paling at the thought of where it would soon be. "It won't fit." He argued in alarm, shaking his head. "It's impossible. Don't!"

He was then grabbed by the jaw and his face tilted up to look at Cross. Blue eyes widened when he felt the hard organ touch him. His face was held in place, unable to hid from Cross' gaze as Link entered him slowly. He was being stretched, being opened more than he had thought possible. The pained shock had his breath trapped in his lungs, letting him gasp only when Link had pulled out only to slam back in.

Cross leaned his head down and licked those opened lips. "Relax Kaden." He murmured. "Let yourself fall into the pleasure."

"Wha -mmh!- pleasure?" Kaden growled. Then he felt it, felt Link thrust in and hit _something_ inside of him that sent a tremble throughout his entire body. With a loud moan he was unable to hold back, he let himself collapse onto Cross.

Said man took the opportunity and indulged in another rough kiss, his tongue exploring the wet cave with interest. He swallowed every breath and every cry of ecstasy, growing more aroused with each passing minute that the boy was slammed into him. His pants were now a nuisance and so pulled apart from the kiss to get rid of them, the rest of his clothing following it to the floor.

Kaden fell face first into the bed's sheets, his ass now high in the air for Link to take. And so good it was be the one on top of him, evident by the rhythmic grunting made louder once he was able to dive in deeper with Kaden's new pose. Link had lost the resolve to be gentle and rolled his hips with force yet doing his best to hit that pleasurable spot inside.

The new feeling didn't last long with Cross returning. He pulled Kaden up again, resuming the intimate action of joining lips. This time, Kaden had a more active role and returned the gesture, shyly as any novice would be. This was the only choice he had, for coherent thoughts and reason of why he needed to push the feeling of ecstasy away rather than to fall prey to it. Link's grinding from behind combined with Cross' touches and expert kiss was enough to make him dizzy and make him cry out like had never done before.

And suddenly, he found himself with a tightening stomach, moaning loudly as he released, body stiffening as his vision became intensely bright. The clenching motion of his body brought a satisfied groan from Link, who thrusted into the heat that wonderfully wrapped around him, ejaculating into the boy. Satisfied, he allowed himself a moment to catch his breath and linger in the last few moments of bliss before finally pulling out.

Cross wasted no time, already at his limit, and forced Kaden back, lying down and facing him. With no warning whatsoever, he grabbed both legs, parting them and pushing so that they almost made contact with Kaden's chest, and dove in.

A choked cry escaped Kaden's lips, knuckles turned white with the force he was implicating into crushing the bed's covers beneath him. With a such a sudden and blinding intrusion, Kaden ceased to move, trembling with bones frozen and tense. Only when Cross began to move, in a frenzy of uncontrolled and random thrust, did his breath return in sharp gasps and gulps of precious cool air. Cross had become an animal with no intention of holding back now that he had his chance. And how good it felt to be inside of him, still wet from Link's essence. Listening to the low howls quickly morphed into moans that begged to be pounded into and Cross complied, moving faster, harder, growling with possessiveness. He bent his body to take a bite of that exposed flesh, shimmering from sweat and now Cross' own saliva.

Kaden was completely lost to the wonton flow of the moment that had no ending, no beginning, just spasms of pleasure-bursts that threatened to send him over the edge for the second time, his cock again hard and throbbing with need. Cross was larger, much larger than Link and his insides felt like they would be torn in half. Yet, he was able to hold him in countless times with each slick invasion that hit his prostrate dead on.

Watching the wild—raw—lovemaking, Link could hardly look away. It was beauty in its own way, so passionate and unburdened by soften desires. So intoxicating was Kaden's erotic face with glazed, narrow blue eyes, red-tinted cheeks and beads of sweat clinging to his brow and neck. Seeing those bruised pink lips from Cross' abuse, reminded him that he still had yet to taste him. He crawled forward and bent his head over Kaden's, raised his head by placing a hand beneath the boy's chin, and initiated a slow, upside down kiss.

This was a reversed version of what Kaden had experienced with Cross; Link was purposely slow, taking his time to fully map out and memorize every corner of his mouth. All on their own Kaden's hand reached up, aching from gripping the sheets not too kindly, and found something else to touch instead. They buried themselves in the strands of blond above him, even adding pressure as he willfully opened his mouth wider.

For the second time that night, Kaden released the bursting tension inside of him to the ministrations of another man, earning a satisfying grunt from the one currently dominating him. His back arched upwards as Cross dove deep in over and over as the man took pleasure from the tightened space around him. The sweet hold on his cock was enough to send Cross into his own orgasm, riding it out with a few more languid thrusts.

Almost at the same time, both men pulled away to peer down at the source of undeniable bliss cut too short for their like. Kaden wasn't looking at them, with his eyes hidden beneath lashes, head turned to the side as a small dribble of saliva ran down the corner of his mouth. It was clear to them that this had taken quite a toll on Kaden's stamina, said boy already on the verge of slumber. But not before blue eyes opened to a narrow squint and glance at each of them in turn. "Stupid...bastards..." Then, he escaped to the world of dreamless sleep.

~o~

The morning came too soon, the sun's rays burning through Kaden's eyelids. He furrowed his brows and attempted to turn away from the window but found that he was unable to move. For one, there was a terrible soreness from his waist down, even inching up his spine as if he had spent an excessive amount of time on his stretches to the point of straining his muscles. As he became more aware of reality he felt a heavy weight over his chest, keeping him from sitting up, or shifting at all. What was strange though, was that the weight was coming from two different places, his left and right side. With his hands free, he felt around him, becoming instantly stilled when his brain recognized the feel of ripped muscle on his right, and a more toned-down, but still ripe skin on his left.

The late night suddenly came back to him, hitting him full on so that his eyes widened considerably, breath frozen in his throat. Though the memory itself was misty and foggy, he could still recall the important, yet terrifying, details, _I enjoyed it..._

The shock of the realization made him flinch and was instantly conscious of the two larger bodies sprawled on top of him, all three no doubt wearing absolutely nothing under the covers. Cross on his side, with Kaden neatly resting against him, raven head beneath that red goatee while Cross's arm was slung unceremoniously across his neck. Link was on his stomach, one arm wrapped around Kaden's slim waist and pulling him in so that Kaden was nearly underneath him.

How could they shame him as they had the night before, then lay so calmly on him with satisfaction gleaming off their skin as if they were...

_lovers..._

He shuddered and closed his eyes again to gather his thoughts and act rationally rather than scream in anger and welcome in another double round that he still lingered his back and legs. With his cheek pressed against Cross upper chest, Kaden began to wiggle uncomfortably but even in sleep, their strength still showed.

He heard a growl above his head. "Stop fidgeting, idiot."

"Then stop holding me like a whore you took to bed." He hissed.

"Quiet down, it's still early."

"Let me up!"

Besides them, Link looked up wearily and propped himself on one elbow, not removing his arm from Kaden. "Good morning Fuad, Cross."

"Don't return to formalities!" Kaden cried out. "Don't think everything will go back to normal either, because this I won't forget."

Both men stared at each other before giving their attention to the boy lying in between them. "Then remember this Fuad."

"After all, we worked hard to make sure it was burned into your head, and your heart."

"You had no right-"

"We had consent," Cross interrupted him, then smirked. "Your consent, judging by how eager you were halfway through."

Kaden's face redden at the statement and he remained silent for a few seconds. He glared at them instead. "I will not forget this, then. I'll make sure you both pay for this."

Link sighed and lay back down, head turned the opposite way and allowed Cross to speak for both of them. The redhead took a moment, his fingers idly stroking dark hair. "Then by all means, try. I'll be waiting for it."

And for a while longer, they remained as they were on the bed, thinking of the future and reminiscing of the recent past.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: I hope you enjoyed this. I really don't know why I paired up (sorta) Cross and Link with my own OC, who already has a girl he loves...yep, I can be strange. Also, there is a sketch I completed, of the three of them...probably my first real yaoi pic...But I'll provide the link in case any of you are interested.**_

_**Please review and tell me what you think (and if this should be considered as part of Prisoner or something completely separate)**_

_**Link (lol) (don't forget to remove the spaces)**_

_**http : / / i1199 . photobucket . com / albums / aa470 / jaybee4444 / IMAG0174 . jpg**_


End file.
